


A Fallen Angel No Longer (YohaRiko One-Shot)

by Ch3rriBerri



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch3rriBerri/pseuds/Ch3rriBerri
Summary: What does Yohane have planned? (Not as serious as it sounds)





	A Fallen Angel No Longer (YohaRiko One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Sorry this took so long, I couldn't find what plot I wanted :/ This was a request for twitter user GUILTYKISSES! I hope you enjoy!

"I can't believe we're in this situation, Yohane-chan."

"I-it's not my fault! I didn't need help..."

"Of course you needed help! You were stuck in a tree!"

"Th-that doesn't matter now! What matters is how we're going to get out." Yohane looked around, though with great difficultly, as she was upside down.

"O-ow! Don't move too much! It pulls on my hair!"

"Sorry, Riko-chan!"

The two girls were currently stuck to each other, while also stuck in a tree. Riko kept asking herself how this happened, but she knew exactly how.

~

"I, Yohane, am ready to ascend into the heavens and be a fallen angel no more!" Yohane flashed her wings to the other girl, who was holding a camera.

Riko looked from behind the camera with a nervous face. "Are you sure this is okay, Yohane-chan? It seems dangerous..."

Yohane nodded her head. "It's perfectly safe! I've done this plenty of times!"

That didn't put Riko at ease.

"Now, my Little Demons, prepare to witness a miracle! A christening! I will no longer be known as Yohane, but as Yoshiko!"

Yoshiko backed up to the edge of the tree and prepared herself. Everything will be fine, she thought. I practiced this a hundred times and not once did I get hurt!

Yoshiko took a deep breath and ran towards the edge of the branch. Just when she was going to jump off, she slipped and fell, letting out a screech.

"Yoshiko-chan!" Riko dropped the camera and ran towards her.

Luckily, Yoshiko's costume had gotten stuck in the tree and she was uninjured besides a few scrapes.

"I-I'm fine! Yoha-... Yoshiko is fine!" She saluted (a habit she picked up from her old friend You) but internally she was panicking, trying to not look at the ground, which was still a ways below her. 

"I'm coming, Yoshiko-chan! Don't worry!" Riko climbed up that tree at an amazing pace and scooted her body towards Yoshiko, who was hanging upside down.

Riko couldn't see a way that would let Yoshiko be released from the clutches of the tree but tried her best to stay calm, for both of their sakes.

"I don't think I'll be able to get you out, Yoshiko-chan, but- Oh! I know! I'll call Chika! She'll know what to do! Just let me get my ph- Ah!!"

As Riko tried to climb down, a branch broke underneath her wait and she fell, clinging to Yoshiko by accident. Her hair had gotten stuck in the zipper of Yoshiko's dress as well as the tree and she yelped.

"Riko-chan, are you okay?!"

"Y-yeah! I'm fine!" She tried to move and yelped again.

"What is it?!"

"I'm stuck too!"

Yoshiko's heart dropped. She tried to look at Riko but she couldn't move her torso at all. Think, Yoshiko! How can we get out? Oh!

"Everyone! Please listen carefully! Both my assistance, Riko-chan, and your wonderful Fallen Angel Yohane are stuck in a tree! We would really appreciate it if one of you could contact our friend, Chika-chan! Her number is," Yoshiko said Chika's phone number and prayed that Chika would actually come.

~

"Yoshiko-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Why were you, er, why was Yohane trying to ascend to heaven?"

"Because I can't let my fans down." There was a serious air to Yoshiko that wasn't foreign, but wasn't common either.

"What do you mean?"

"Once I graduate, I'll be an adult. I won't have time to do silly things like pretend I'm a fallen angel anymore. I can't explain that to my fans because it wouldn't be fair for them, so I needed to give Yohane her ending." Yoshiko's eyes were slightly teary.

"I don't think you have to."

"What?"

"I think we'll be able to find time for Yohane." The earnestness and hopefulness in Riko's voice made Yoshiko extremely happy.

"I'm really glad that I picked you as Yohane's assistant, Riko-chan. You were the perfect Little Demon!" Since she couldn't move to smile at the other, she gave her a thumbs up. (In all honesty though, she was glad she couldn't see Riko. She didn't want her to see her like that.)

Riko's eyes started to water. "And Yohane was the best Fallen Angel." They laughed quietly.

"Riko-chan?! Yohane-chan?!" The two gasped happily at the voice.

"Chika-chan!"

"What are you two doing?!" Chika climbed the tree carefully and tried to separate them with scissors.

"We were filming something for Yohane's fans and we got stuck..." Riko explained.

"Really?" Chika laughed. "You'll have to show me when I get you out of here!"

Within minutes Chika has cut and untangled the two out of the tree and helped them down, and the two hugged and thanked her.

Riko suddenly remembered the broadcast and ran to pick up the camera, filming Yoshiko.

"Apologies, my Little Demons! It seems that the Heavens have once again rejected Yohane! But don't worry! Your favorite Fallen Angel has another plan to gain their approval, so please stay tuned!"

Riko ended the broadcast and sighed. "Will the next one have trees in it?"

"You'll just have to find out, my Little Demon!" Yohane winked at Riko and ran off.

"Y-Yoshiko-chan!" Riko and Chika chased after her, laughing happily.


End file.
